


Daydream - Lightning

by 2StpsFrmHll



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Marching Band, Paralyzation, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2StpsFrmHll/pseuds/2StpsFrmHll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever I shower or have time to myself, I daydream. I can make up scenarios off the top of my head in seconds. My imagination reaches farther than my actions, especially when I let it run wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream - Lightning

Have you ever showered during a thunderstorm? Or taken a bath? I did all the time. I loved to sit in a bath and watch the lightning crack across the sky and listen to the booming thunder shake the house. My favorite feeling was when the thunder would shake everything so bad that the vibrations would rock my body through to the core. I would shower during thunderstorms until that one fateful night. 

It was a severe storm and all of the lightning was closer than normal. I was standing directly underneath the cascading water and suddenly everything grew dark. I fell to the bottom of the tub, screaming all the while. Hearing the door open, I turned my head towards the noise. My mother’s voice rang out in the small bathroom, “Bri! Are you ok? Can you hear me? Can you see?”

I replied, “Mama, help. I can’t see! Mama, please help me.” I felt the water being turned off and then I was swaddled in a towel. I heard my father racing up the stairs all the while asking what was going on. Mom stuffed me into his arms and ordered him to take me to the car. She woke my sister and dragged her along outside. 

We went to the hospital. By then, my vision had returned. When we arrived, mom described my situation to the urgent care nurses while I was given a gown. They told me to walk down the hall to the bathroom to put it on. I looked to my father, he let me down. As soon as he let go, I crumpled to the floor. I couldn’t stand or move my legs or feet. Starting to cry, I tried to get up only to fall again. Over and over I tried as my family and the nurses watched in curious fear. Somebody managed to break free from their stigma for long enough to help me into a wheelchair. I was grateful and smiled at them with tears in my eyes. Moments later, I was diagnosed with temporary yet sever paralysis in the lower body. I wouldn’t be able to walk for months, and even then, I would have to undergo physical training to at least manage a stagger. 

Weeks passed by and school started again. I hadn’t told my friends so you can imagine the shock upon all their faces as they saw me being wheeled in by my sister. I smiled at them, but, on the inside I was nervous. Would they still like a cripple like me? Or would they cast me aside like trash and forget I exist? Then, they all rushed over to me and asked so many questions. What happened? Was I alright? Did I need any help? I was so overwhelmed by their amazing amount of kindness I started to cry. They all hugged me and told me everything was going to be alright and that I would be up and out of the chair in no time. But, I was still apprehensive about everything. 

Marching had been going on for a little over a month and I had not been there. I had only said there was an accident and nothing more. I will never forget how my band class looked at me when I wheeled myself into the band hall. My teacher’s eyes were narrowed in anger, a student was late. But it was me, in my wheelchair, with a blanket draped over my legs. His look of anger then changed from anger to curiousness then to sympathy. By then, the students, my friends, had stopped playing and looked towards the door. I still remember the shock in my section leader’s face as she watched me wheel over to our teacher. 

After school, practice started at 6 sharp. How I had missed marching in lines or learning new drill. How I missed the smell of the turf or the sound of a clean brass feature. I played along with the band, except, I was sitting at the front sideline next to the pit. I didn’t want to be there, but how else was I able to participate?

Our first football game was that Friday. Little did I know, there was a surprise for me. I wheeled along with the band, in full uniform. I chanted along and followed closely behind. Though I was part of the band, I stood out and I received many looks. Whether they were of confusion or of distaste, I will never know. When then half time show started, I got ready to play. Once I started, I forgot about my situation and fell into the world of music. I reached the final note in time with everyone else. I opened my eyes, when did I close them? I noticed a shadow on the ground next to me and looked to my right. There stood my sister, guard captain. Her left hand was on the handle of my chair. I started to question her but she made me quiet down. She then pushed me to the 50 yard line. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Bri. This past summer, Bri was in an accident which caused the lower half of her body to become paralyzed. Despite this setback, Bri has continued to learn among her friends in the band. Please give a round of applause for this persevering young musician.” I heard my band teacher’s voice echo from the loudspeaker. Before I knew it, everyone in the stands shot up and began to clap. The seniors sitting at the front sideline came around to my chair, all saying nice things and handing me flowers. I was so taken aback by all of the kindness that I didn’t notice my boyfriend walking through a path made by the students. When he got to me, he dropped to his knees. He held my hands and started to call me things like ‘beautiful’ and ‘perfect’. I blushed madly, ‘awes’ rand all around. I cried again, but this time, I knew I was crying from happiness. 

Two months after that, our finals competition had begun. My teacher and I had prepared a surprise for the end of our show titled, “Go!”. As soon as the last note was played and the band started to walk off the field, I began.

“I wish to go to many places. I wish to do many things. But I cannot. For I am paralyzed. I’ve learned that life is hard and not everything is possible. But with friends hand in hand, a girl unable to walk is ready to stand.” With that, I stood up and walked out of my chair. Over the last to months, I had gone through intense physical training and I was finally able to walk again. Throughout the season, I had had many people come up to me and tell me how much they enjoyed my school’s show and how sorry they felt for me. I had told them that they had no reason to be sorry, for it was only an accident and that miracles will happen someday. 

Once I had reentered the arena to watch other shows, people crowded around me to congratulate me and to praise me. I smiled and thanked them, saying that a miracle certainly had happened. My family came up behind me along with my teacher. He put his hand on my shoulder and led me over to a group of men in suits. He explained that the men were the judges for the competition and that they had wanted to tell me something. 

The men briskly walked to me and suddenly began to shake my hands and said wonderful things. I didn’t understand what was going on so I asked. 

“My dear,” one of them began. “We are giving you and your band the 'Espirit 'Du Corps Award'. You have captured the hearts and souls of many wounded warriors who feel the same as you. Who have gone through what you have. No child your age should know what that feels like and yet here you are. Congratulations. You’ve earned everything that you have received today.”

I teared up at his words, his kindness. I keep saying that, kindness. I never take niceties for granted, as they always mean a lot. That day showed me that even though you think you are a gruesome creature, there are those in the world who think you are a graceful being, mythical and full of magic. 

To this day, I still take showers during storms. My mother laughs at me for my decision, but why not learn how to dance during the rain instead of waiting for the storm to pass?


End file.
